


In My Shirt

by neatospiffy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom!Bambam, Choking, Fingering, Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, pwp/porn without plot/plot what plot, top!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatospiffy/pseuds/neatospiffy
Summary: It's been a while since Jackson and Bambam got raunchy. Also, Bambam loves Jackson's shirt. So he wears it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my emo drabbles

Smooth fingers pressed into the skin just under his shirt, and Jackson was gone, gone, gone. His mouth mindlessly slotted against Bambam’s, his own hands roaming up his boyfriend’s torso as he pressed him into the bed softly. Jackson loved kissing.   
“It’s been so long, Bammie,” he breathed into the skin of his neck. Bambam moaned in response, sliding his hands further under Jackson’s shirt and mouthing soft hickeys into his neck. One of Jackson’s thighs slid between his and he groaned, rutting against it needily. His pink lips were darkened from kissing and slick with saliva and he looked so wrecked already. Jackson bit his lip and tugged softly.   
“So needy, baby,” he chided, not meaning it at all. He was just as needy.   
“It’s been a-- a while,” he gasped, mouth forming a beautiful o as Jackson ground his crotch down onto his boyfriend’s.   
Too many clothes. Way too many clothes.   
Jackson started unbuttoning his boyfriend’s jeans, tugging them down with one hand while the other palmed at his boyfriend’s freed erection, separated from his touch only by the fabric of his boxers.   
“Mmm, red, you remembered,” he purred. Bambam nodded jerkily and let out a breathy sigh.   
Jackson parted for a moment to remove his shirt and his own pants, and as Bambam went to remove his shirt as well, (read: Jackson’s shirt that he stole,) Jackson growled. Bambam stopped instantly.   
“Keep it on.” he growled.   
Bambam’s eyes widened but he complied, opening his legs for Jackson to settle between as they resumed kissing. A hard length met Jackson’s through the fabric, and Bambam smelled so good, a mixture of his cologne and sweat and the smell on Jackson’s shirt, and it was almost his last drop of restraint gone.   
Bambam’s tongue glided along Jackson’s lower lip, teasing, and Jackson met it with his own tongue, slipping them across each other with lewd little sounds.   
Bambam arched into Jackson, stealing a gasp from the older. He smirked up at him.   
“My needy Bambaby,” Jackson whispered, eyes on Bambam’s as he pushed up the shirt and kissed down the smooth plains of his abdomen, taking his time to mouth at each nipple until it stood, pink and pert. Bambam’s abused lips were pulled into his mouth, eyes following Jackson’s every move.   
He licked the glistening sweat beginning to form on his hips, earning a strangled groan.   
He slowly took the hem of his boyfriend’s underwear into his mouth, tugging on it with his teeth and freeing his leaking cock. He was so hard, the end of his length flushed a beautiful pink as he leaked precome onto his own stomach. Jackson thought he was beautiful. He lapped at the precome on his stomach, returning to the source with a wicked grin. Bambam’s cheeks dusted with a rosy blush as he gave small kitten licks to the head, before suddenly taking as much of him into his mouth as possible. Bambam groaned, and all he could focus on was tightwarmsoftwet, the gentle bob of Jackson’s head and the slick of saliva on both his lips and the cock they were wrapped around.   
Jackson pulled away and licked a fat stripe up the underside, curling his tongue around the head and watching Bambam with wide, doleful puppy dog eyes. Hands tangled in his hair and he obediently resumed bobbing, humming around the hot, heavy length in his mouth.   
He loved this almost as much as kissing.   
Bambam moaned his name. “I’m close,” he whimpered, and Jackson pulled away with a wet pop.   
“Let’s open you up then baby.” He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and smeared a blob onto his boyfriend’s pucker, surprised to find it already generously lubed and two fingers wide open.   
“Did you prepare for me?” he grinned. Bambam nodded softly, his eyes closing and mouth falling open with a choked moan as Jackson worked two fingers inside of him and crooked them to brush against his prostate. He scissored them gently as he leaned down to taste Bambam’s moans. Their tongues were sloppier than before, and soon Jackson was four fingers deep and loving it.   
“Please,” Bambam panted.   
“Please what?” Jackson growled.   
“Please fuck me,” he whimpered.   
Jackson grinned evilly as he lubed up his own neglected length, pausing just at the entrance. He leaned down and kissed Bambam sweetly, pushing the head inside as Bambam’s mouth swallowed his groans. He was so tight, so, so tight, and Jackson’s knees would have given out, had they not been on the bed.   
He didn’t bother giving him a moment to adjust to his size before he started fucking into him mercilessly, panting into his mouth. Bambam moaned loudly, the brink between pain and pleasure giving them both a heady rush of arousal.   
Jackson snapped his hips down into his boyfriend, the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin sounding so loud in the bedroom.   
“Fuck,” he groaned. “You’re so good, baby, fuck, so fucking good.”   
Bambam moaned up at him, grasping desperately at the bed sheets around him. “Fuck,” he breathed. “Fuck fuck fuck.” Jackson smirked at him and winked   
“Isn’t that what we’re doing?”   
Bambam’s laugh was husky and fuck, he sounded so thoroughly fucked out, and the arousal pooling heavily in Jackson’s abdomen began to burn. He grabbed Bambam’s thighs and shifted them until they were on his shoulders, gaining instant access to his prostate.   
“Right there, Jackson, please, fuck, right there,” he babbled, dick leaking precome onto his stomach in a thick trail.   
Jackson sped up, wrapping Bambam’s arms around his neck so he had support for what he was about to do, knowing it was his boyfriend’s favorite way to cum. Once his boyfriend was secure, he wrapped one hand around his neglected cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, the glide made easy by the precome. His other hand wrapped around Bambam’s throat, squeezing on the sides rather than the front. He didn’t want to kill the boy.   
He continued mercilessly slamming into his prostate, squeezing on his throat in bursts, running his thumb along the slit on the head of his boyfriend’s pretty cock, and fuck, if he wasn’t close before, the sight of his boyfriend, so pliant under his hands, so beautiful and glistening with sweat (which made his shirt stick to him in all the right ways), his moans becoming more frequent and desperate, made him almost lose it. He instead grinded down into him slowly, putting as much pressure on his prostate as possible. “Cum for me, Bammie. Let me hear you.”  
He twisted his wrist around his cock as his boyfriend came earth-shatteringly hard, tightening around his cock and Jackson was gone, gone, gone at the sound of his name being moaned out like this.. His hand squeezed a bit tighter on the throat in his hand as he came inside his boyfriend.   
“Shit,” he breathed, tenderly pushing his boyfriend’s bangs off his sweaty forehead. He rolled onto his side and pulled his slender form close, gently pulling out of his boyfriend, who whimpered at the sensitivity and friction.   
“Shh, Bambaby, you were so good, so good,” Jackson cooed. Bambam preened, letting his boyfriend kiss the sweat away from his neck. Jackson’s shirt was plastered to his body with sweat and he looked so wrecked, and Jackson took pride in knowing it was because of him. Bambam whined when he stood up, leaving him on the bed, but smiled up at him when he returned with a wet washcloth.   
“Let’s get you cleaned up.”   
He gently wiped away the sweat from his forehead, kissing his nose before wiping at the drying cum on his abdomen and the dribble from his pretty pink pucker. He helped him sit up to remove the shirt and let him fall back onto the bed, curling into the blankets as the cold air hit his damp skin. Jackson cleaned himself off and then laid down beside his boyfriend, opening his arms. Bambam wiggled closer and hid against him, and Jackson tightly wrapped his arms around him, pressing his nose to the crown of Bambam’s head. He smelled like sweat, like sex, and like home. He kissed his hair and let himself drift to sleep, pleasantly sated and even more pleasantly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash for anything got7 basically


End file.
